


Fluff

by Wicker



Series: DeanBenny Love Week [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Drop, Sub!Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicker/pseuds/Wicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://wingedwincest.tumblr.com">Wingedwincest</a> during <a href="http://Deanbennyloveweek.tumblr.com">DeanBenny Love Week. </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielsstarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/gifts).



Dean had told Benny to hold off so long that when he was finally allowed to come, he blacked out and was barely aware of the craven and needy noises he made. 

The next thing he was aware of was Dean unlocking the cuffs from his wrists and turning him over onto his side. The hunter cradled his face and removed the ball gag as Benny mewled and shook. 

“Was that too much?” asked Dean, obviously worried that he’d taken things bit too far. 

He felt scrambled, nerves jangling inside of trembling limbs that felt sluggish and heavy. “M... maybe. I’ll have to think about it, cheré.” 

Dean wrapped him up in a blanket, but didn’t leave completely, knowing how much Benny wanted to maintain some form of contact with him. He slid his hand up his side and nestled close, kissing Benny’s wet cheeks. 

Benny was slowly starting to settle, not feeling quite so uncertain in his own skin. He reached out and pulled Dean closer, nuzzled against his chest. 

Dean pet his hair gently. “You thirsty?” 

“Nah.”

Dean had always found it strange that Benny sometimes cried when he came down from a scene, but he’d never really remarked on it. He wouldn’t now, either. “Can I get you anything?” 

Benny murmured against his chest. “When we roll outta bed, you can start a bath.” He tightened his hand on Dean’s bicep- he wasn’t about to let Dean go just yet. Maybe a nap was in order.   


End file.
